The present disclosure relates to pixelated displays and, more particularly, to sparkle reduction technology for use in pixelated displays.
Pixelated displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are widely used in a variety of information, communication, and entertainment devices. Display “sparkle” is a generally undesirable side effect that can occur when the display surface is scratched, soiled, or otherwise marked and typically manifests itself as bright, dark, and/or colored grains or spots, at approximately the pixel-level size scale, the pattern of which typically appears to shift with changing viewing angle.